


Gods and Monsters

by peony_princesa



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Angel!Rey, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, F/M, demon!Kylo Ren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24677248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peony_princesa/pseuds/peony_princesa
Summary: Rey's an angel, tired of being soft and holy and wants tofeelsomething, preferably as unholy as possibly, though she has no idea what she's getting herself into.Kylo is a demon whose beautiful face makes Rey think she's safe. She's dead wrong.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Gods and Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> A long time ago, I made a tumblr post about how I was going to write a reylo oneshot inspired by Lana Del Rey's song of the same name, and here it is!
> 
> Weird demon sex to follow.

“What’sa delicate lil thing like you doing in a place like this?”  
Rey did her best to quell the panic that was rising in her throat. Moments before, she’d walked confidently into the bar– one that was well known to be a favorite with demons– her head held high, knowing how good she looked. But now, a dozen pairs of glowing red eyes surrounded her, eyes that came with sharp fangs and claws; there was no softness in those eyes, only hunger.   
As she wondered what in the heavens she’d gotten herself into, a clawed hand seized her by the wrist. The next thing she knew, she was being dragged across the room by one of the biggest, ugliest demons she had ever laid eyes on, as the rest laughed raucously at her fear. Her eyes flashed desperately around the room in search of any kind of deliverance, deeply regretting the choice she’d made in coming there.   
Just when it seemed all hope was lost, she spotted him: sitting alone in a dark corner, he was tall and lean, and though he wore a heavy cloak that covered him nearly from head to toe, she could see that his hands and forearms were covered in shiny black scales like that of a snake. His face and the part of his neck that was visible above his cowl however, were that of a human–a very beautiful human. Everything about him was striking, from his size, to the curved horns growing out of his head, to the long, silky black hair that fell into his face, hiding his eyes. But what Rey noticed most about him, was his beauty; though his eyes were hidden, behind his hair, the chiseled jaw, high cheekbones, and soft lips put him in stark contrast to the beastly demons that surrounded her. Her mind made up, Rey focused all her energy into one desperate act to free herself, and let her light fly out from her fingertips.  
A howl of pain resounded through the place, and Rey found herself suddenly free of her captor; without a second thought, she raced across the room and threw herself at the feet of the brooding demon in the corner, clinging to his leg as she beseeched him.  
“Please! Get me out of here, keep them away from me!”  
Despite his eyes still being hidden, Rey could feel them roving all over her in a way that made her breath catch in her throat, and she was just beginning to feel that she’d made a mistake, when he grabbed her by the arm and hauled her to her feet as he stood up. The next moment, there was a loud crack, accompanied by a whooshing sound, and a circle of flame appeared next to them; without a word, Rey’s new companion walked them through the portal, vanishing into the fire.  
The room was silent for a moment after they disappeared, until one of the demons let out an annoyed grunt, “Dammit, Ren’s got her; oh well, that angel’s gonna wish she were dead anyway, let’s get another round.”  
Rey only had time to gasp, as they stepped through the fiery portal and were immediately teleported into complete darkness. The light from the portal fire had been so bright, that her senses were dulled, and she reached out in the darkness, grabbing on to her companion’s cloak in her attempt to come to grips with her surroundings.  
“Well little angel, are you ready to get what you came for?”  
Glowing red eyes stared down at her out of the inky void, and Rey barely had time to register her shock when she felt a huge hand seize her halo and force her to her knees.  
“Ah! What are you doing?!” she gasped as another hand cupped her face and shoved its thumb between her lips, pressing down on her tongue and forcing her mouth open..  
“I’m doing what you wanted; you came down to limbo and went straight to the one place that’s well known for its demon clientele, looking like a ripe peach just begging to be bitten. You came down here to get fucked good and hard, didn’t you?”  
Doing her best to slow her heaving breath, Rey clutched at his wrist as her tongue writhed under his sharp nail but found no escape. He was right; she’d carefully chosen the time and place, hoping to set aside her holiness for one night and finally know the passions that seemed to grip the humans so strongly. And it was working, the blood rushing to her cheeks and...other regions made that very clear. Still, she couldn’t make herself say it, and remained silent, her saintly instinct fighting wildly against the desire to suck wantonly on the digit rubbing against her tongue.  
“Not willing to admit it, are you? We’ll have to loosen those lips then, won’t we?”  
The hand was quickly withdrawn from Rey’s mouth, leaving a stream of saliva to run down her chin; she didn’t have long to wonder at his intentions however, there was the sound of moving fabric, and she was treated to another shock when an appendage, red and glowing to match the eyes that stared down at her, appeared and brushed against her cheek, its skin soft and smooth. Opening her mouth, she was just about to repeat her previous question, when the hand gripping her halo tilted her head up, and the appendage was shoved between her lips.  
“Mmph!”   
Rey’s hands flew to his hips to keep him from going too deep, but both of his were clamped onto her halo by then, and he had full control.   
Once his cock was in her mouth, the demon began to shallowly thrust his hips, sliding the head back and forth over her tongue, just barely hitting the back of Rey’s throat.  
Frightened at first, Rey struggled, pushing against him as hard as she could as she tried to free herself.  
If her captor saw her fear, he didn’t acknowledge it; instead, he only gripped her halo tighter to pull her down deeper onto his cock, his pace still slow while he built in intensity,  
Knowing, somehow by instinct, that he was just getting started, Rey did her best to breathe through her nose and relax her throat. Curling her hands in the fabric of his tunic, she sought out the only stability available to her while she readied herself for whatever came next.  
Sensing her submissiveness, the demon began to deepen his thrusts, pushing the head of his cock past her gag reflex, going deeper into her throat each time.   
“You know, I could break your precious halo right now; you’d have horns just like mine and you’d be cast out forever.” his voice was gruff as he continued to push himself deep within her willing orifice, “You’d have nowhere to go, and I’d have a brand new little slave to teach how to please me and me alone. How does that sound, hallowed one?”  
As horrible as the idea was to her, Rey felt her body respond enthusiastically to his taunting, as well as the roughness of his touch, the heat and pressure in her belly increasing and moving down between her legs. If asked, she wouldn’t even be able to guess when she began to enjoy herself, but at some point, she started to press her tongue against the underside of his cock, and join his movements, eagerly taking him deep into her throat with every thrust.  
After a time, Rey began to notice that the demon’s length had started to twitch every time it slid down past her gag reflex; not knowing what it meant, she continued to follow his lead, bobbing her head and taking him in as deeply as she could handle.  
Several thrusts later, the demon yanked Rey down by her halo, slamming himself into her throat as far as he could reach as he released his load.  
Taken completely by surprise, Rey gagged, unable to breathe as her mouth, throat and nose filled with the hot liquid.  
After what felt like ages to Rey, he pulled his cock, still spasming and bursting with seed, from her mouth and took it in hand, shooting the remnants over her face and chest.  
When he finally stopped, he let go of Rey’s halo and let her fall to the ground in the puddle of his cum as she coughed and gasped for breath.  
Through her bleary eyes, and ringing ears, Rey looked up at him and listened as he spoke:  
“I hope you don’t think that’s all I have for you, little angel, I’m only getting started.”


End file.
